


Finer Furnishings

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Louis says he hates Harry, M/M, obviously not, there's a lot of bad timings, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis works in a Furniture shop and has been a little low lately, so when Harry Styles appears buying a new peice of furniture twice a week, Louis is determined to hate him until he can't anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finer Furnishings

There is a big part of Louis that hates his job; he works most afternoons and Saturdays too. It's in a massive shop that's air conditioning is constantly freezing his bollocks off, and if he wasn't in desperate need of money, he'd throw a massive fit at how he was meant for better and make a huge deal of getting out of there.

Of course there's the fact that he really does need the money to contribute to keep his family safely under a roof and fed. He'd already lost three jobs before and he didn't want to loose this one however much he hated it.

He grabbed the first job he could lay his hands on and it just so happened to be one in a furniture shop and he couldn't think of anyplace worse, except maybe that job he'd had for ten minutes in a butcher shop and fainted when he walked into the back room.

He thought Finer Furnishings was the easy option really until he realised how tedious working there could actually be. He worked Wednesday, Thursday and Friday afternoons with Niall, a bubbly Irish boy whose tongue had a mind of its own at the most inappropriate moments.

He also worked along side a rather brooding looking boy who was the complete opposite when you got to know by the name of Zayn on a Saturday. They were constantly trying to out do each other with different tasks and Saturdays seemed to fly by until one day they didn't.

It was one Saturday and possibly the worst Saturday Louis had had in a while. He was running late having heard fro his father after three years of silence that ended up in a rather mouthy conversation that involved more screaming than talking.

Then he picked up the twins from their swimming lesson on the other side of town before he walked them home, chucked them through the door of their house and run to the bus, only to have missed it. 

He then had to run through town as fast as he could, and to make matters worse, it started to pour with rain only a minute into his run. 

When he arrived into work ten minutes late he was in possibly the worst mood he'd ever been in and just wanted to go home and curl under his duvet and eat ice cream.

The first thing he did as he arrived at work was to smack into the automatic doors that never seemed to open quickly enough and walked backwards into Zayn as he seethed at the doors. 

"Louis, You smell like a wet dog" Zayn smiled grabbing his shoulders to steady him, Louis scoffed and wrinkled his nose at him

"Did you just call me a dog?" Louis asked

"You're a bit or a bitch, mate" Zayn laughed eyes taking Louis in "Are you alright?" He asked and Louis sighed to himself

"Funny, Zayn. And yes, I’m fine, chipper Infact." Louis replied, giving him a smile as Zayn rolled his eyes, obviously not buying the act.

"Just go help that guy out over there, he's been staring at that desk like it's going to pounce at him for about ten minutes now" Zayn said turning Louis around by the shoulder and pushing him in the direction of a boy

Louis was in no fit state to deal with a customer yet, he was soaked and according to Zayn he smelt, however true that was he didn't know. He subtly tried to sniff his armpit but to no avail.

He tried to slip past unnoticed by the boy to hurry to the small staff room and sit under the hand dryer in the staff bathroom for ten minutes but luck was apparently not on his side.

His soggy footsteps seemed to gain the attention of the boy for he looked over at Louis with wide green eyes and Louis grimaced at being caught. The boy looked down at Louis' wet work shirt and seemed to smile to himself before he looked back up.

"Hi" The boy said in a drawn out way that made Louis want to slap him and tell him to speak normally, Louis' mood seemed to be in control of him and he could feel the beginning of a headache forming, and this boy couldn't seem to realise that Louis needed to get dry, maybe take a pill and possibly cry to himself in the loos for a bit "Louis? Is it Lou-ee?" He said drawing out the E, which once again made Louis want to slap him "Or is it Lewis? Let's go for that,” He said, Louis' eye twitched and he heard Zayn laugh in the distance

"Louis" He said trying to sound polite while inside he was screaming at himself for getting into this situation in the first place, his clothes were feeling heavy and the air conditioning was not helping in the slightest.

"Louis, I can't find what I want" He said in a whining voice and Louis closed his eyes breathed to three like he did when his little sisters annoyed him and looked at the boy

"And what exactly do you want?" Louis asked, eyes raking over the customer policy notice on the pillar right beside the curly haired boy who was wearing a fucking bandana.

"Did you know that you're a bit wet?"

"Funny thing, rain" Louis replied his eye twitching dangerously as he tried to keep a pleasant expression on his face "So, what is it you're wanting to find then?"

"I need a bed" The boy replied

"Then why the hell were you looking at desks?" Louis asked before he could stop himself.

"I got lost, this place is massive, like a labyrinth. I ended up going in a circle twice" He shrugged looking at the floor with pink cheeks, Louis rolled his eyes and sent a look over his shoulder at Zayn who just smiled at him and pointed at the policy sign.

"Right. Well, follow me and I’ll take you to the bed section" Louis said, the boy looked up looking hopeful and Louis turned around, walking along the aisle away from the front door, checking over his shoulder to check the boy was following him. He sighed tiredly but told himself that he'd drop the boy off and then go dry up. His vans were soaked and squelching below him in the most unpleasant way imaginable.

"You sound like Donald duck" The boy said grinning widely, Louis’ glared at the sofas as they passed, not wanting to look at the boy incase he accidentally punched him. Although he hated his job he didn't want to be fired.

The boy ended up walking beside him still giggling to himself and Louis' eye twitched a great deal more with every passing second. Louis directed them to the beds and the boy’s eyes went wide

"There's a lot of them" He stated, eyes flicking through them all, Louis was relieved to be at the bed section and he turned to leave but apparently, today the world really hated him because the boys voice spoke out 

"Lets get started then" and he had the nerve to clap his hands together enthusiastically like he wasn't trying to ruin Louis’ life, Louis who was in mid escape let his shoulders sag as he sighed and turned fully to the boy

"Well I-" Louis feebly tried to say before the boy leaned over one of the mattresses and looked at the scale on it

"Hey Louis, what's the difference between all of these mattresses?"

"Well, some are more firm than others try them out and see which you feel most comfortable with" Louis said, the boy hummed and walked over to one, Louis backed away slowly getting ready to turn and sprint away but the boy turned to him again and Louis froze as the boy frowned lightly.

"Which one would you suggest??" He asked

"I'm not a back specialist or a mattress specialist for that matter - I could go ask Zayn if you'd like?" Louis asked hopefully, if he could push him off on Zayn that'd be perfect about now.

"That's okay, I think the firmer the better really, my yoga instructor did say" The boy hummed, Louis looked at him incredulously 

"So you'd like a firm one?" Louis asked

"It's been a while since I had a firm one, Louis" The boy winked "But if you're offering"

Louis stared blankly at him and the boys smile slowly faded

"Are you straight because you look like I personally offended you or something" The boy said, "I'm only trying to be friendly" Louis sighed, he'd rather the boy when to be friendly to someone else and left Louis to his own miserable one.

"So which mattress are you thinking then?" Louis asked deciding the quicker this was done the sooner he could get dry and stop shivering. He leant against the bed post and watched as the boy happily walked over to one and pointed at it

"But with the bed frame, do the wood ones come in different shades of wood or what?" He asked, Louis sighed and walked over to one of the beds that had a sample book on it.

"They come in beech, something else and another one, so light wood, brown wood or darker brown wood" Louis shrugged flicking through the book

"Sounds very technical" The boy smirked while looking at the bed frames

"Eh" Louis sighed, finding the page and showing the boy who leant in close making Louis paranoid because if Zayn was right and he smelt, it wasn't exactly professional.

The boy didn't say anything or subtly move away from Louis so he assumed he didn't smell too badly and instead sighed in relief as the boy straightened out

"I like the 'darker brown wood' he said in a mock of Louis' voice. Louis just was not in the mood for this

"Great, see any you like the look of?" He asked

"I see something I like the look of" the boy grinned over his shoulder as he walked around the different bed frames. Louis frowned slightly and thoughtfully as he followed the boy reluctantly

"Which one?" Louis asked

"Has no one ever hit on-" The boy was cut off as he walked into the corner of a bed and he groaned rubbing his hip, Louis felt the first smile of the day teasing his lips but he kept a straight face "I don't want that one" The boy whispered walking away from it and instead walking over to another one

"This one" He said looking over at Louis excitedly, Louis sighed with relief

"Okay" Louis nodded pulling out a notepad and writing the number of the bed down and the colour.

"Now where do you keep he bedding?" The boy asked getting on his tiptoes and looking around

"Near the front doors" Louis said

"Can you take me? I don't remember the way" He replied, Louis mentally groaned but turned on his heels, looking over his shoulder to see the boy was following him and he directed them through the shop and over to the bedding section.

"Thanks, what's your favourite colour?" The boy asked

"Purple" Louis answered as he leant against the cushion stand, fingers raking through one of the fluffy pillows.

"Mines Orange" The boy replied looking over all the different sheets. Louis looked around and saw Zayn leaning on the counter looking bored and Louis sent him a pleading look. Zayn looked a little sorry for him, shrugged and pointed at the policy notice.

"You know colours say a lot about people?" The boy asked bringing Louis' attention back to him, Louis looked at him and stayed quiet as the boy watched him "Purples a funny one, most boys say blue, red or black to keep in with the norm, so you're obviously not afraid to be different"

"Hmm" Louis said still stroking the cushion

"I like orange because it's unique and not a lot of people really look at it and think 'oh that's my favourite colour' I like things that most people forget about" The boy said and picked up an orange coloured sheet with blue flowered stencil designs on it but put it back.

"Okay" Louis said, watching as Curly picked up another orange and red tie-dyed cover with tigers on it

"Ooooh" He said drawing out the words and Louis perked up thinking this was it, he'd get rid of the boy and could get on with moping the rest of the day away

"That the one?" Louis asked, trying not to sound too relieved

"Yeah" The boy nodded looking at Louis and frowning slightly before his eyes met the cushions behind Louis and he lit up again "Now I need cushions"

Louis felt like he'd been kicked in the gut and he balled his fists and stepped away from them.

"Do you like cats, Louis?" The boy asked

"Not really" Louis replied now leaning against the bedding shelf watching the boy get all the cushions out, knowing an escape was out of the question, he actually quite liked cats, he fed a stray that lived in his garden all the time but he didn't feel like a conversation. Curly looked at him like Louis had grown another head and Louis raised an eyebrow

"You don't like cats?" He asked again

"No" Louis shrugged 

"Why?" The boy asked, Louis sighed because he was still trying to make a conversation of it

"They leave dead animals everywhere" He lied and tapped his hand on the metal of the shelf

"They only do that as a sign of affection" The boy said turning back to the cushions and picking up two orange fluffy ones and one with a tiger face on it

"Is that everything?" Louis asked, the boy looked around but sighed and nodded looking a little bit like a kicked puppy.

"Okay" Louis said picking two of the cushions from the boy who sighed in relief, Louis directed him over to the desk and checked the items through and put through the bed and the mattress

"They'll be delivered on Monday. Any time you'd like them to be sent?” Louis asked as Zayn walked over to him

"Um, is it possible to be delivered after five? I work Mondays,” He said

"Six alright?" Louis asked, the boy nodded with a smile and Zayn leant against the counter next to him, Louis was feeling mentally and physically drained now, he just wanted to get dry and have a good cry and by the looks of it, Zayn could see it.

"Alright, if you could fill in your address and a contact number" Louis said handing a form to the boy, The boy looked at Zayn, back at Louis and then picked up the pen and began writing his address and information on the sheet.

Louis looked at Zayn and sent him a small smile, receiving a pat on the back from him. The boy handed the form back and Louis processed it as Zayn dealt with the money transaction. Louis then bagged up the boys cushions and bedding and handed them over

"Thank you, bye Louis" He said cheerfully, Louis nodded his head, waited until the boy had walked out of the shop and had stopped looking at him and he dropped his head onto the counter finally letting everything out.

Zayn grabbed him and motioned for a girl to take over and pulled Louis to the staff room where they sat under the dryer and Louis told Zayn about his dreadful day from his dad calling to the boy talking about colours representing a person.

"Well, fuck" Zayn said "At least you don't have work until next Wednesday though" Zayn said

"You say that, but I’ll be cleaning the house, cooking for the girls, keeping the twins entertained and more, it's so bloody tiring yet I don't want to be that kind of person who leaves mum to deal with it herself because she works so much too it's not fair on her" He ranted, and He was just grateful Zayn was the kind of person to just listen to him and let him let it out.

They spent the rest of the day tidying the shop together and staying out of the way of customers in fear of an earlier episode.

Louis caught the bus home and met his mum in the hallway, as she was getting ready for the late shift at the hospital she worked at.

"Kettles boiled, and there's dinner in the oven" She said kissing the top of his head before leaving and Louis was left to braid hair, watch Disney movies and try and forget about the bad day he'd had.

When next Wednesday came, he got up and dressed, took the girls to school for their clubs and went to work; he met Niall at the desk and grinned widely at him.

"Niall my man" He said

"Lou" Niall said tipping an imaginary hat. Louis walked over to the counter and sat on it

"We have a delivery at two" Niall winked

"Does that mean mr Liam I want to get in his pants will be here?" Louis smirked at Niall who pushed Louis off the counter as he laughed

"Shut up" Niall grinned, his cheeks going pink. So Louis had a day of jumpy Niall every time there was a telephone call and Louis found it all rather amusing until two came and Liam arrived in a flurry of jittery Niall.

It made Louis remember he didn't have time to have that feeling, between looking after his sisters and work, Louis didn't even have time to go out with Zayn or Niall let alone actually having a relationship. 

So as he watched Niall awkwardly flirting with Liam he was reminded that he was sure to be forever alone, becoming grumpier by the day until he was a thirty year old virgin living at home - although that would be pretty impossible since Louis technically wasn't a virgin.

Liam left and Louis then got the usual hyper Niall talking about all the good things about Liam and Louis stood by the counter happy that his friend was so gone for someone and utterly miserable because he was Louis Tomlinson - Sure to be single for at least the next eight years.

When half three came, the doors opened and Louis gasped. The boy was back and was looking about. Louis ran and dived over the counter earning a loud laughing fit from Niall who stood behind the counter bent double.

"Did he see?" Louis hissed at Niall, Niall looked up wiping his eyes and looked down at Louis

"Um-" He said and then Louis heard a drawn out

"Hi Louis" And he groaned but stood up slowly, Niall still laughing as Louis rubbed his elbow and was met with the boy from Saturday smiling at him

"Bed alright?" Louis asked

"Great, brilliant Infact, but now I need a wardrobe" He said

"Right" Louis sighed, "Follow me I guess"

Louis walked around the counter getting a smack on the bum from Niall who laughed loudly as Louis sent him a glare and he directed the boy to the wardrobe section.

"How are you?" The boy asked

"Fine" Louis replied, not missing the dejected look the boy sent him, he sighed and without looking at him asked "You?"

"I've not been too bad, but I’ve been living out of a suitcase and want to hang my clothes up, y'know?" Louis didn't know, the majority of his clothes were in a pile on his floor.

"Mhmm" Louis returned as he pointed out the wardrobes. He tried to walk away but the boy cleared his throat

"So which is the most popular model?" The boy asked, Louis paused and sighed before turning back to the boy, who had another bandana, or was is a ripped shirt around his head and it annoyed Louis because he felt he could relate to it. He was torn up and somewhere that he really wasn't happy to be.

"This one" Louis said pointing to the wardrobe with a sign saying 'Popular demand' on it, The boys cheeks turned pink and he nodded

"Oh yeah" Louis clicked his tongue as the boy turned to look at the others

"What joints are used on this?" He asked, Louis rolled his eyes 

"I'm not a carpenter, sorry" Louis replied picking up the brochure about the wardrobes, scanning through it while leaning on it knowing he wouldn't be able to attempt to escape.

"This one, does it come with other door knobs?" Louis looked up and raised an eyebrow. The boy maybe quite good-looking having taken him in but he was possibly the most annoying human Louis had had the misfortune of meeting and he lived under a roof with three little sisters, and a moody teenager.

"Yeah, there are designs in here" Louis sighed holding up the book, the boy grinned and hurried over to Louis and leant in closely next to him.

Louis was thankful he'd showered that morning and probably smelt better than Saturday but he was also very aware that this was very much a breach of his personal bubble and people had to work their way up to get into that.

He handed the boy the book and stepped back slightly making it seem more like he was getting comfortable as not to be rude, but he didn't really feel like having a stranger pressed into his side.

"Which ones are your favourite?" He asked, Louis looked down at the book and hummed before pointing at some that looked like little detailed pyramids

"It'd hurt though" Curly frowned, Louis rolled his eyes and looked over to the desk seeing Niall wave at him, He watched as Liam walked in and Nialls eyes went wide and Louis was imagining what their conversation was. By the look on Nialls face, Liam had just asked him on a date.

Louis sighed and looked away aware that the boy was still slowly talking about how he'd hurt his hand on the point of the pyramid when he opened the door.

"Which do you like?" Louis asked when he felt was an appropriate time to cut in, he was pleased for Niall, he was but he also resented him a little too.

"This one I think" The boy said pointing to a clear sphere with orange glitter in it, Louis raised an eyebrow but shrugged

"Is that the one you want?" He asked

"Yeah, I think so, maybe" He hummed "The wardrobe comes in the same colour as my bed yeah?"

"Yeah, it does" Louis nodded, eyes drifting back to Niall who was sitting on the front desk, a massive grin on his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Louis?" The boy said nudging him

"Huh?" Louis asked turning to look at him

"I said, I'll take it then, with the orangey door knobs though, I like pretty knobs" He smirked and it took Louis to process what he'd said before Louis ran a hand down his face and stared at the smirking boy

"Really?" He said "Just- God" He shook his head and turned to take down the product number, seeing the boys face drop a little

Louis walked them back to the counter and Louis clapped Niall on the back watching him grin, he handed the boy the form and a pen while he filled in the necessary things on the computer

"When would you like it to be delivered?" Louis asked

"Oh, any time after 6 during the week really" He smiled

"Okay" Louis nodded watching as Niall wrote on a piece of paper and held it up 'He's been flirting with you' It said and Louis rolled his eyes before looking back as the boy handed over the paper and Louis filed it.

He paid and Louis let out a sigh of relief at being able to do nothing for the rest of his shift

"Thank you, Louis" The boy smiled

"S'fine" Louis sighed

"See you again soon, I hope" He smiled before walking out, looking over at Louis as he went. Louis breathed out a sigh of relief when he left and looked at Niall who was holding in laughter.

"Oh man" He laughed "Why do you look like you wanted to stab him?"

"He goes on and on about pointless shit and tries to have full on conversations with me" Louis said

"He is flirting though mate, he was all over you while you were killing him in your mind" Niall smirked

"Lets just hope that's the last time I have to spend half an hour listening to how pretty the door knobs are" Louis rolled his eyes

"That's what he was talking on about?" Niall laughed

"Oh yeah, it's not normal conversations, I think I could possibly cope more if it were, but god he goes on about the most pointless stuff, on Saturday it was colours" Louis said dropping his head onto the desk "Louis, your favourite colour says a lot about you-"

"Sounds like he's taking the piss mate, recon he wants to see how far he can push you until you silence him with a snog or something" Niall smirked, Louis looked up at him with a grimace

"Niall, shut up" He groaned "Now tell me every detail about mr Payne asking you out, and I mean every detail" Louis smiled

Niall proceeded in telling him everything while the rest of the evening slipped by, Nialls date was on Friday so at the end of their shift on Friday Louis pulled Niall into the staff toilets, got him dressed up, did his hair and sent him on his way feeling like a proud parent.

The boy returned the next Saturday, much to the amusement of Zayn and Louis tried to subtly walk away but Zayn thought it would be funny to shout loudly across the floor

"Hey, Lou!" Louis was ready to kill him, he'd had three hours sleep the night before listening to Niall rambling on about how great his date had gone and the last thing he needed was to spend an hours deciding what kind of door knobs would be best.

"Oh, Hi Louis" The boy said and Louis looked at him, put on a fake smile and said

"What can I do for you today?" the boy grinned widely and Louis was briefly distracted by a dimple he'd not noticed before. The boy’s hair was not in a bandana today and was simply swept back from his face.

"I need a sofa, sitting on the floor hurts" He said

"Right” Louis said "This way then"

Zayn sent him a playful smirk as they walked past him and Louis subtly flipped him off. He took the boy to the sofas and sat on the arm of one knowing an escape was out of the question

"I was thinking of getting a white one, maybe an 'L' shaped one?" The boy asked, Louis hummed and pointed at the three L shaped sofas there were in the shop

"They come in different fabric?" The boy asked, Louis was more prepared for this, he'd had people spend a while picking out a sofa before so he nodded and grabbed the samples from behind him and motioned the boy over

He grinned and hurried over and sat on the sofa next to where Louis was perched on the arm.

"So you'd like white?" There's all kinds like, off whites, creams but this ones gross, looks like it had dried spunk on it" Louis said as he found the section with the whites and pointed at a blotchy white one. The boy laughed and nodded leaning into Louis to look at the book

"That one looks like it's been sat on by a dog,” He said pointing to an odd one with weird looking oval brown spots

"So it does" Louis nodded, he pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on, as he looked down at all the fabric names

"So were you thinking an off white or creams or what, there are a few pages"

"Cream maybe, and are there any soft ones?" He asked, sounding slightly breathless, Louis looked at him but the boy looked away with pink cheeks as he did to the book. Louis shrugged and looked back at the book turning the page to the creams

"There's that one that's soft,” He said and the boy ran his finger over it, big hands, Louis noticed

"I like that one" He nodded, "I quite like this sofa actually, it's comfy" He hummed looking at it

"It's not too bad, but that ones better" Louis said pointing at the L shaped sofa he and Zayn usually sat on when no one was around. The boy stood up and walked over to it and ran a hand along the back before walking around it and sitting on it.

"Yeah, totally" He nodded, Louis hummed in agreement and walked to the cabinet near him and pulled a larger sample of the fabric the boy had liked from it.

"Here put this on it" He said handing it over, the boy smiled and took it laying it over the armrest.

"Yeah, I like it" The boy nodded

"It's my favourite one in here,” Louis agreed

Can you just do me a favour?” The boy asked, Louis raised an eyebrow as the boy lied down on it smiling up at Louis. "Lie on it with me a sec, I want to see if it's big enough" He said, Louis frowned

"Big enough?"

"Yeah, if I invite a guy around, I’m going to want it to be big enough to spoon and cuddle on it, right?" He said, Louis sighed but lay down on the sofa next to the boy deciding that if it made it quicker for him to get out then that would be better.

"Big enough?" Louis asked, his heart suddenly picking up speed as the boy moved about as Louis watched him, feeling slightly confused at the odd moment

"Plenty" The boy smiled and Louis nodded and sat up, his heart beating heavily and his throat a little dry, he placed it onto the stupid air-conditioning and stood up the boy following suit with a smile.

"Yeah I’ll have that one" He nodded

"Okay" Louis said, clearing his throat and frowning to himself as he walked them back over to the counter

"Louis" Zayn said, Louis paused and looked at him "He's growing on you" Zayn smirked "But, you've got a phone call on hold" Zayn said, Louis hummed confused

"Who?" Louis asked

"Your um, your dad" Zayn whispered, Louis' mood dropped from reasonably happy to furious in a second and he growled slightly "Keep him on hold and play the shittest music there is" He said walking over to where the boy was leaning patiently watching them

"Everything okay?" He asked

"Fine" Louis lied; the boy flinched a little but didn't say anything as Louis put through his order

"It'll take a few more days than normal, it'll probably be delivered on Tuesday" Louis said

"I'm in all day" The boy replied, Louis nodded and finished the process

"Enjoy your sofa" He said and walked off to Zayn as the boy frowned and walked out looking a little confused

"I'll take it out back" Louis whispered and walked through to the back where the phone was. The phone call was as bad as Louis had anticipated, His dad was cancelling their visit, had called Louis' work because he didn't want to talk to Jay or the girls and he'd not be visiting again.

Louis hung up after screaming at him for ten minutes and spent the rest of his shift being cuddled by Zayn who stroked his hair gently.

He wasn't looking forward to explaining to his mum that his dad was a coward and an absolute prick that didn't care about them. He was angry and upset and it was only fuelled even more when he walked from the shop to see the boy leaning against a car out the front of the shop.

"Hi Louis" the boy smiled

"Did you really just wait until I’d finished?" Louis blinked, as he began to walk near to him, wanting nothing more than to get home and look after his sisters and forget about curly haired boys who drove him insane.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you" he said biting his lip

"Its a bit weird" Louis said, anger fuelling his words

"Maybe, but I just wanted to see if maybe you'd want to like-"

"No offence but I really just want to go home" Louis said interrupting the mumbling of the pink cheeked boy, it was a bad time for the boy to try and talk to him because all Louis wanted to do was go home and sleep, forget what a useless father he had.

"Right, well um, have you heard of the new Organic coffee s-”?

"More stupid questions? Are you seriously this annoying in general? I mean I thought it was an act,” Louis snapped seeing the boys face drop, a small frown taking over

"I-"

"I have to go, I have important plans to attend to,” Louis said walking away down the street

"Louis-"

"Please do me a favour and leave me the hell alone would you?" Louis glared, the boy visibly withdrew himself from Louis, his shoulders hunching and his eyes seemed to well up

"O-okay" He said in a small voice "I'm sorry for being a bother and everything, I’ll not bother you again" He said, turning around and getting into his car, Louis felt bad, of course he did but he also had burning fury still inside him from his father and with that he walked home trying to forget about curly haired boys.

It was harder than he'd ever want to admit, he kept just seeing the welled up eyes of the boy when he was simply wondering around his house, on the bus and walking along the streets. Guilt was eating him inside and he wanted to apologise.

When Wednesday came, Louis didn't know what to expect, he honestly wasn't sure he was going to show. He did with an elbow from Niall but he simply ignored the front desk and walked over to another member of staff.

Louis didn't quite know why he felt more annoyed at this that when thee boy kept him looking at furniture for hours, but he was absolutely seething watching the female direct the boy to the tables and write down a number.

To his surprise though, it took him only three minutes to have chosen his table, walk to Nialls checkout and get out. No fussing over woods, no asking questions and it left Louis wondering.

"He ignored you mate, I think he finally took the hint that he was boring you to death" Niall said clapping Louis on the back. Louis sent Niall a fake grin but inside he was confused and rather hurt which was pathetic.

He told himself he'd just got accustomed to listening to the boy ramble on and that he was feeling guilty for snapping but in the long run it was a good thing, right?

But it certainly didn't feel good when on Saturday the boy came in again and walked himself to the cushion section, picked a few up and went to the checkout as far away from Louis' as possible.

Louis felt like he'd swallowed a bathtub of water and leant on the counter frowning

"What's up?" Zayn asked, "Did you finally tell him that you were fed up of him taking the piss?" Zayn asked

"I kind of screamed at him" Louis frowned "It was just after my phone call with dad" He sighed

"I'm sure it will all be okay" Zayn smiled "He needs time to cool off and you got what you wanted didn't you?" Zayn asked

Louis frowned because he really didn't know anymore. Zayn raised his eyebrows and Louis groaned

"Oh I don't know anymore Zayn, I thought maybe it was but now I feel even more miserable than when he was talking to me, I mean he did ask me stupid questions but he wasn't that bad, I think mixed with the weeks I’ve been having it seemed to just droan on but really he wasn't that bad?" Louis sighed "Does that make sense?"

"Not at all, mate. But, you should just talk to him" Louis sighed and nodded thoughtfully. Maybe if he made things okay with the boy he'd feel better about it all.

"You're right" Louis nodded "I'll apologise for being a bit of a twat"

"You know, do you really find him annoying, or did you find it annoying that you couldn't find him annoying and actually you fancy the pants off him?" Zayn asked but before Louis could even register what he'd said Zayn had floated off into the furniture leaving Louis to squawk at his cash register, thoughts swimming through his head.

The next day he took his sisters out to the local shop and they all stocked up on pencils, pens and all they needed for school, which started the next day.

So when Monday came, It was his first free day in weeks, the girls had started school again and therefore he had a few hours to spare before he needed to be at home to look after his sisters while his mum went to work.

He was walking along the high street, not wanting to be at home incase he woke his mum up who needed her sleep and instead he'd decided to shop. Niall and Zayn both worked Mondays and Louis couldn't think of anything worse than spending his free day in the place he worked.

As he passed the large and rather new coffee shop he paused and stared. For stood behind the counter was none other than the boy who refused to leave the depths of Louis' mind. It took Louis about two seconds to make up his mind and push the door open.

He wanted to make things right, he didn't know why he felt more annoyed since he'd been ignoring Louis that he had annoyed him while choosing furniture, but Louis quite wanted to go through the colour charts ten times explaining each colours again.

The boy walked over to where all the coffees seemed to be organised in jars and Louis took his chance, he walked swiftly over to him and smiled to himself as he leant against the counter.

"Hi" Louis said drawing out his voice much like Harry usually did, Harry jumped and looked over his shoulder at Louis and his eyes went wide. He turned around and crossed his arms and Louis' eyes flicked to his badge " So Harry? Is it short for Harold?" Harrys eye twitched much like Louis remembered his own doing "Yeah, Harold? Let's go for that,” He said

"Just Harry" Harry replied sourly turning back to the coffees and placing the lids on them

"Okay, so is Harry a middle name? Shall I call you 'Just'?" Louis asked, Harry sighed loudly and continued his job

"So, Just. Where's your coffee sourced from?" Louis asked. Harry who appeared to be finished turned his back to walk away and Louis panicked slightly and caught Harrys arm, spinning him around

"I'm working" Harry hissed

"And I’m a customer needing assistance" Louis replied, Harrys shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground coffee

"If you're a customer, you'll be ordering something?" He asked eyes not looking at Louis but at the compass on Louis' arm instead.

"Right, okay, make me something complex and amazing, and talk me through it" Louis said following Harry to the counter who slipped behind it and blocked off the entrance, Louis leant across the counter as close to Harry as possible

"Right, there's this thing, it's called a coffee bean that's ground up and put in this machine that mixes it with boiling water" Harry said sarcastically "It makes something called coffee"

"Put some sort of spices in it would you?" Louis asked

"This isn't starbucks, Louis" Harry snapped, "It's an organic coffee shop"

"Okay, well make it creamy and draw me something special on the top yeah?" Louis asked smiling, Harry stared at him not looking amused with the sound of the machine running in the background.

Louis took in Harry’s hair, which was tied up in a little ponytail, which on most people would look absolutely ridiculous but on Harry it seemed to be quite affective.

His eyes then flicked to Harrys face, set in its firm lines and Louis realised just how pretty Harry actually was, his eyes that Louis hadn't given a second thought to look at were a rather nice shade of green and his lips were plump and quite kissable.

Louis realised like a punch to the gut just how much of a shit he'd really been to ignore Harry up until now, he wanted to make it up to him and possibly ask him on a date, maybe.

"Do I really have to draw something on the top?" Harry asked looking unimpressed with the whole situation, and Louis quite wanted to see him smile again.

"Please" Louis nodded with a small smile watching Harry sigh and turn around and grab a few things before he started to work on making some design, Louis pulled out his wallet as Harry turned back and put the cup on the counter

"£3.50" Harry said, Louis handed it over to him and Harry gave him a receipt as Louis grabbed the mug of coffee and looked down, a rather impressive hand was drawn on the foamy top with its middle finger pointing at him.

Louis was rather impressed with Harrys hand skills to make it, he looked up but Harry was away as far as possible over the other side of the counter so Louis sighed and walked to a table and sat down looking out of the window deciding he'd stay until Harry finished and properly talk to him.

He drank his coffee slowly; eyes fixated on the way Harry effortlessly carried himself around the shop and served customers.

When half five came, a girl who was also in an apron walked over to him.

"We're closing I’m afraid" She said before walking towards the door, taking her apron off and walking away. Louis stood up, leaving his stuff and he walked to the counter where Harry was sorting the sugar packets.

"Hey" Louis said, Harry once again jumped almost knocking a mug to the ground and looked up at Louis with a glare

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He asked

"I wanted to t-" Louis said only to be pelted by a few sugar packets, Louis blinked and stared at Harry

"Get the hell out!" Harry growled

"But I wa-" He was answered with more sugar packets hitting his face and Louis took a step back to try and send them away from his face with his hand.

"How dare you come to where I work to take the piss out of me!" Harry shouted

"What?" Louis blinked "No I-"

"You're not fucking funny Louis, you're a selfish arrogant and insensitive arsehole who thinks about nothing but himself," Louis' mouth dropped along with his stomach and his heart gave a feeble beat as he felt himself shrink under Harrys hateful glare "I don't know why I thought you'd be any different to all the other dicks out there" Harry continued,

Louis knew he was a bit of a handful at times but people called him sassy, not anything Harry was saying. He couldn't help but wonder if Harry was right though, if he really was all those things and people just didn't say anything because they didn't want to deal with him about it.

"You think the whole world revolves around you don't you, well when was the last time you thought about someone else’s feelings before you dicked them about?" Harry said, Louis looked at the ground and frowned, he did things all the time for his sisters, and he was practically their dad since theirs had left. 

He put himself out for them all the time, had no time for himself in return for keeping them safe and never did he actually regret doing it fully and when he wasn't looking after them was when he was working, and even that he put towards them.

He probably was a dick to other people though; he was usually so tired that he just let life go by in a bit of a blur. He did try his best to be happy around other people and Zayn and Niall seemed to like him, but maybe they didn't really and actually they hated him secretly.

"You think you can treat people like shit just for the hell of it, I was trying to be a nice person, was trying to ask you out but I’m glad now that I saw who you truly are. I was just being nice to you and you were a complete dick" Harry ranted, face going red as Louis' fists clenched and his heart beat in his chest wildly, he felt slightly sick as Harrys words sunk in

"You know what, you're a shitty person, Louis, a real douche and I don't know how you've still got that job, you've obviously got them all fooled on some act. God, just grow the hell up and-" Harry stopped his rant and Louis felt awful, he really had been a total twat to Harry who didn't deserve it. 

His eyes were stinging and his chest was tight. Harry hated him and it was best if Louis left, he was just a dick and Harry deserved so much more than that. So he hurried over to his table grabbed his coat and walked as fast to the door as possible, Harry was a sweet and quirky person who didn't deserve to be treated like shit, and Louis was an awful person who'd been an absolute arsehole because he took his own self anger out on a beautiful stranger.

"Loui-" Harry said but as soon as Louis was out of the door he sprinted home as fast as possible, tears running freely down his cheeks.

He was greeted by his mum in her work gear who took one look at him and pulled him into a hug

"What is it, Boo?" she asked

"I'm a terrible human being,” Louis whispered into her shoulder

"What have you done?" She asked softly

"I was a complete arsehole to a guy who was only ever lovely to me and now he hates me but I really think I like him" He sniffed, She sighed

"You over work yourself that's the thing, Boo. You never vent yourself out, because you're either helping out here with me and the girls or you're at work. You never have any time to yourself so i'm not surprised you let it slip onto this boy, i'm sure everything will work out okay" She said rubbing his back.

"But Harry hates me" He whimpered "He called me selfish, arrogant and insensitive. He thinks i'm an arsehole!"

"You're truly none of those things boo, no-one else your age would forgo going out drinking and partying with friends in exchange for baby sitting their sisters" She said pushing his shoulders so they were looking at each other

"He's probably just angry and venting his own anger out on you. I'm sure things will work out baby" She said "Now, I’ve got to go to work, Just, organise a day for yourself yeah? Go out with Niall or Zayn and I’ll bring in a babysitter or something" She kissed his cheek 

"Bye mummy" He whispered, looking down, She let go of him and walked out of the house, leaving Louis to sit on the sofa with his sisters trying to forget that he'd messed up completely.

He spent the next day at home while his mum had a lie in and he cooked them all lunch before his mum went off for work again.

He tried not to think about the way Harry was glaring at him, how he didn't see the hatred the first time Harry turned and saw it was him stood there.

He walked Daisy and Phoebe to school the next day, Fizzy and Lottie walking along the road ahead because they were 'too old and too cool' to be seen walking with their brother, but the two twins held his hand and talked animatedly with him, and he loved this time of day.

They were early, they still had about an hour until their school began, Lottie and Fizzy's starting before the twins, so Louis always went to the park with the twins and pushed them on the swings.

They loved it, he loved it, and only he stopped loving it when he had a sister on his shoulders and another he was spinning happily on the roundabout when his eyes locked with a figure holding a camera by the tallest tree.

Harry was staring in his direction, eyes darting between the girls and Louis, and Louis' face dropped immediately. He gulped loudly and Phoebe bent over him to see his face from her position on his shoulders

"Are you okay, Lou-Lou?" She asked, Louis looked away from Harry and to her instead and grabbed her nose softly

"Careful, you could fall" He said as she giggled. Daisy jumped off the slowing down roundabout and stumbled a few steps, Louis catching her shoulder. He bent down; let phoebe off his shoulders carefully

"Louis, can we go on the slide again?" Daisy asked

"Not today, Dais. Let's go drop you off at school, yeah?" He said standing up, Daisy nodded but Phoebe was watching him closely

"He's staring at you, Lou. Do you know him?" She asked

"Yeah" Louis sighed sadly taking her hand "I know him"

"Lets say hi,” She said raising her eyebrows

"No, Pumpkin" Louis sighed, "Come on" He took Daisys hand and kept his eyes away from Harry, sadness drowning through him. Phoebe was looking over at him and Louis rolled his eyes

"Phoebs, don't stare,” He muttered

"He's following us" She whispered, Louis frowned at the ground

"Come on, last one to the school is a rotten egg" He said, Daisy looked at him and frowned

"No"

"No?" Louis asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, no. Louis, You're always letting us win and it gets old,” She said looking serious. Louis laughed slightly

"Well okay" Louis smiled at them both, they were both so grown up now and he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

"I'd quite like a piggy back ride" Phoebe grinned

"Hop on" he faked a sigh bending down so she could wrap her hands around his neck

"He's still watching us" Phoebe whispered as Louis stood up again, Louis was confused, why would Harry be watching him? Harry had shouted at him, hated him. Louis could practically feel the hate radiating off him in the coffee shop

"Ready for school then?" Louis asked them and they both sighed, Louis shifted Phoebe onto his back better and they walked up the road from the park to where the school gates were. Louis dropped them off and smiled as he watched them run over to their friends.

He turned away and jumped upon seeing Harry standing about six feet from him leaning on a lamppost looking a little guilty.

"Hi" He said biting his lip and Louis pulled at the sleeves of his jumper unsure of what to reply

"Hey" He finally replied and it came out pathetically small

"Look, I just wanted to apologise for shouting at you, I was having a pretty bad day and I was completely out of order and I didn't mean anything I said" Harry said quickly. Louis licked his lips and nodded slightly

"Okay" He muttered, the use of his voice seemed to be a novel thing because his throat seemed to have dried up and his palms were feeling rather sweaty which was both disgusting and rather new to him.

"I'll just- " Harry pointed down the street and Louis nodded slightly "Bye"

Louis watched Harry walk down the street, he wanted to run after him, apologise himself for being a massive twat but his feet seemed routed to the spot watching until Harry had walked back into the park down the road.

He then realised he had work in ten minutes and it was a ten minute walk to work so with a loud sigh he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked along the path to the shop kicking a stone along the path as he did.

He met Niall and they spent the day throwing pencils at each other behind the counter. The weekdays were always slow but He and Niall made it enjoyable.

He was lying behind the desk, Niall sat on it, there were no customers about so Louis was amusing himself by opening and closing the drawers of the counter as Niall told him about his most recent night out.

"You should come out next time, mate" Niall said, Louis hummed on the floor, opening the drawer and watching it close by itself.

"Maybe" He replied

"Ah your boy's still coming in huh?" Niall said, Louis sat up quickly, his head smacking against one of the drawers that hadn't fully closed, he groaned and fell back to the floor covering his forehead with his palm, Niall looked down behind the counter and laughed loudly at Louis pain

"Ah, classic" He said hitting his knee with his hand, his face turning red. Louis closed the drawer and sat up safely still rubbing his forehead as he looked over the counter at Harry who was looking at the lamps.

"Why does he only buy two bits of furniture a week?" Niall asked "S'a bit weird, innit?"

"Maybe?" Louis asked resting his arms on the table and placing his chin onto of that watching as Harry picked up two lamps one blue and one pink and began to inspect them.

"You like him" Niall stated with a gasp, his voice seemed to echo through the shop and Louis gasped leaping up to push his hand over Nialls mouth which made Niall loose his balance and fall backwards over the counter sprawling them both on the floor.

"Ow" Louis said from beneath Niall

"Oh my god!" Niall said scrambling off of Louis and turning around to see him "You like him!"

Louis groaned and ran his hands down his face as Niall laughed loudly. The other girl who was working with them took that moment to scowl over the counter

"Get the fuck to work or I’ll tell Simon to fire the both of you" She seethed, Niall rolled his eyes and stood up and helped Louis up too "Louis go reorganise the cushions and Niall, go find all fabric samples for the sofas, I have no idea where they've been moved to"

She then walked away leaving Niall and Louis groaning. Louis looked over at Harry who looked a little pink but that could have been the reflection of the lamp he was holding.

Louis pushed Niall off towards the sofas as he walked over to the cushions and began picking them up from the piles they'd become and placing them on the racks.

"Hi" a drawn out voice spoke just behind him, Louis jumped and gasped. He spun around and found Harry smiling at him

"Don't" Louis said hitting Harry with the cushion in his hands, Harry gave a surprised laugh and covered his face with his hands "scare me like that" Louis said hitting Harry a few more times for good measure.

"Louis, I can't find what I need" Harry whined, dropping his hands when he obviously deemed it safe. Louis rolled his eyes fondly and this time he took in Harrys pouting lips, his tied back hair and his big green eyes and instead of feeling annoyed, felt increasingly endeared

"And what exactly do you want?" Louis asked, giving a fake sigh, Harrys lips twitched

"A bookcase" He stated

"Then why the hell were you looking at lamps?" he asked biting back a grin

"I got lost?" He asked

"Harry, you know this place as well as me now" Louis finally smiled, Harry shrugged with a small smile

"So are you going to help?" Harry asked

"Follow me then" Louis said throwing the cushion onto the pile and walking along the aisle, Harry stepping into step with him as they walked to the bookcases in the furthest corner of the shop.

"So much wood" Harry muttered. Louis snorted out an unexpected laugh and looked at Harry incredulously

"What?" Harry asked, "I was just stating facts!"

Louis leant against one of them and watched Harry look over them, to Louis' surprise Harry didn't ask him questions about them.

"You not going to ask what they're made of or if they've got a sister or something?" Louis asked

"I don't need to" Harry replied looking over at him

"Why's that?" Louis frowned

"Because you're not trying to leave today,” He said, Louis stared at him as Harry sent him a small smile and looked back at all the different bookcases

"I want this one, but I do want to talk to you too" Harry said, Louis hummed and watched as Harrys hand stoked over the wood

"Well I get off in half an hour" Louis said, Harry smiled at the ground biting his lip

"Really" He said "S'a bit of a bad thing to do at work"

"Jesus Christ" Louis sighed shaking his head but not able to stop the grin forming on his face

"Okay, well I’ll meet you by the front door when your shift ends then?" Harry asked

"Okay" Louis nodded slowly

"Shall we go order my bookshelf then?" Harry asked with a smirk

"Right" Louis nodded, eyes not leaving Harry. Harry shook his head and walked over to Louis

"You used to run to the counter when I said that" Harry said

"Yeah, I know" Louis shrugged and Harry smiled as he stopped in front of Louis, Louis felt his heart beating heavily in his chest at the close contact but kept his gaze locked with Harrys eyes.

"Hey, Louis?" Harry asked, Louis hummed in reply. Harry bit his lip and smiled slightly "You have a nice aura. Yours is White" Harry said eyes darting over Louis' face

"What does white symbolise?" Louis asked blinking slowly

"The perfect balance" Harry replied. Louis couldn't take it anymore, his palms were sweating, his heart was racing and his stomach was fluttering. He'd never felt quite like it before and it was a rather thrilling experience.

Before he could quite comprehend his actions, he was grabbing Harry’s neck and pulling him forward their lips meeting in a blaze of heat and surprise.

Harry seemingly having caught on to what happened wrapped his hands around Louis' waist and their lips moved rapidly against each other’s.

It was as if the blood in Louis' body had all rushed to his head, he felt high on it and he could hear his heart beat thumping in his ears as he tilted his head hungry for more from Harry. Harry pushed them further into the bookcase as their tongues met sloppily.

Louis' lower back burned from Harrys touch and his senses seemed to be on overdrive, every touch, every feeling seemed intensified and he'd never felt quite so alive.

His chest was pressed against Harrys and his fingers were grasping Harry’s neck, feeling the fast beating of Harry’s heart below his touch.

His eyes were closed and it was almost as if he were in a completely different world, bursts of colours seemed to be going of in his mind and he was sure that was just purely Harry managing to make him see that.

Their tongues fought and Louis hummed as Harry’s hands drew lower and slipped into the back pockets of his jeans, pressing them even closer into the bookcase.

Harry drew back panting and Louis dropped his head back on the shelf his eyes still closed, his head feeling light. He opened his eyes and was met with Harry staring at him, chests heaving against each other’s.

"Twenty minutes" Harry whispered leaning forward and ghosting his lips over Louis'. Louis felt his breath leave as he stared at Harry, wanting his lips to be on his again. Harry bought one of his hands from Louis' pocket and slowly tucked Louis' hair behind his ear before his hand cupped Louis' cheek.

Louis gave a stuttery breath and kept his eyes locked onto Harrys, his cheeks feeling warm and his stomach fluttering dangerously.

"Bookcase" Harry whispered, his lips meeting Louis' briefly, Louis stood and watched as Harry pulled back, his lips far redder than before, his cheeks a pretty pink colour and a rather gentle smile on his face.

"Bookcase" Louis said licking his lips and pulling himself out of the state of enchantment he'd seemed to slip into. He pulled out his small notepad and looked down at it, his cheeks heating up as he caught Harrys eye.

"That one" Harry said pointing to one "It'll fit my record player on it" He smiled, Louis took a note of which one and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair.

"Front desk then?" Louis asked, Harry nodded and they walked to the front of the shop, Niall giving Louis a low whistle when he walked behind the counter. Louis slapped his arm on passing and Niall laughed.

They continued in a normal procedure, and Harry walked out, Louis watching him until he was out of the shop.

"You're so gone for him, oh my god" Niall laughed, Louis spent the final fifteen minutes of his shift trying to hit the smug smile off of Nialls face with a clean toilet brush.

Louis was first out of the door when five came and he almost knocked himself out on the automatic doors. Harry was leaning on a lamppost a few meters from him so Louis walked over to him and smiled

"Hi" He said, Harry returned it and stood up complete taking a step towards him

"Hey" Harry replied

"So you wanted to talk?" Louis asked

"I wanted to ask you something" Harry replied, his hands in the pockets of his ridiculously tight jeans and Louis raised his eyebrows

"Ask away" Louis said

"Well I was going to ask if you'd accompany me out for dinner tonight?" Harry asked and Louis' shoulders slumped. This was why he was destined to be single forever.

"Harry" He sighed "I-" He looked down at the floor and frowned he didn't want to push Harry away or make it seem like he wasn't interested, so he looked up to see Harry looking anxious "Just hear me out because I don't want you to misinterpret this or anything"

"Okay?" Harry asked sounding nervous

"Don't get me wrong, I really would love to. I just don't have free time, not a lot of it anyway" Louis looked down and his shoulders slumped "My mum, she works nights at the hospital and so I take care of my sisters, a lot" Louis said sadly

"Oh" Harry replied, Louis looked up sadly, looking at Harry who didn't look so confused anymore "That's okay"

"No it's not" Louis sighed looking down at the ground again before a thought hit him and he looked up slowly "You know there's always room for one more, if you wouldn't mind watching Disney movies?" Louis asked hopefully

"You want me to come around?" Harry asked slowly

"If you wanted? It wouldn't like, Be an imposition or anything I’d quite welcome the company actually" Louis said scuffing his foot on the ground, Harry opened his mouth to reply but they were both bought out of their world by Niall slinging his arm over Louis' shoulder

"Be careful with this one, he may look tough but he's a sentimental idiot beneath it" Niall said, placing a wet kiss on Louis' cheek that made him grimace before Niall smacked Louis' bum and walked off Harry and Louis watching him incredulously.

"Won't your sisters mind?" Harry asked, Louis' head snapped back to look at Harry.

"Are you kidding, they'd love you and your aura stuff" Louis smiled "Lotties into horoscopes you know"

"Oh no" Harry said, "Not the horoscopes, I must come and tell her where she's going wrong in life" Harry smiled

"So you'll come and have chicken nuggets, followed by possible makeovers and then cuddles on the sofa while watching Disney films?" Louis asked

"You had me at Hi" Harry smiled, Louis blushed and returned it before grabbing Harrys hand and pulling him off down the street to his house.

"So how old are you anyway, I don't know a great lot about you except you like the colour orange and apparently cats? What's your last name?" Louis asked as Harry linked their fingers

"I'm twenty" Harry replied "I own a coffee shop I inherited off my grandma, I’ve recently moved here hence buying furniture for the flat and I do an online uni course in philosophy" Harry smiled swinging their hands "Oh and my last name is Styles. You?"

"I'm forty-seven" Louis smirked, Harry squeezed their hands and Louis pouted "Ouch, i'm twenty-two, last name Tomlinson, I'm a half time father to my sisters and a half time shit furniture sales guy. I prefer tea to coffee and I put tuna out every morning for a stray cat that lives in our garden shed"

Harry stopped walking jolting Louis into stopping too. Louis blinked and turned to Harry curiously; Harry took a step closer to him and was looking as if Louis had appeared out of nowhere.

"You said you didn't like cats" Harry frowned

"Yeah I lied" Louis shrugged "I'd been having bad days and I honestly just couldn't be bothered with conversations or liking anything, and if I remember correctly I’d been drowned too so I was a little pissy"

"I don't even know how to reply to that" Harry replied and Louis simply shrugged "If i'm honest it makes me feel shit about shouting at you" Harry frowned

"Well I deserved that, I was a shit person to you" Louis shrugged

"No-one deserves that Louis, you may have been a bit cold to me, but I shouted at you, said a load of untrue stuff and made you feel like shit" Harry frowned

"Well, I kind of did feel like shit but then again, it was kind of my fault, I came into your shop and thought I’d be funny and try and hit on you like you'd done to me but I don't think it really came out like that" Louis shrugged. Harry frowned and sighed

"I was in a shit mood anyway and I thought you were taking the piss" Harry replied quietly

"Bad moods are very inconsiderate, huh?" Louis smiled

"Very" Harry smiled sadly, Louis pulled Harrys hand and Harry moved closer to Louis who leant up, kissed Harrys cheek, which went red on contact and then pulled him down the road towards his house.

When Louis walked into the house, Daisy and Phoebe were charging around with lightsabers and Louis' mum was in the kitchen on the phone.

Louis pulled Harry through and pointed at the table and chairs. Harry gulped and sat down as Louis walked over to the kettle and flicked it on. Jay turned from the oven and almost dropped the phone seeing Louis leaning on the counter and to her, a random boy sat twirling his thumbs awkwardly.

"See you later, Alison,” She said hanging up the phone. Louis smiled at her and she walked over to the counter kissing the top of his head

"Afternoon, good day at work?" She asked

"It was okay" He nodded "This is Harry" He said, Harry smiled, his cheeks rather red.

"Hi" He said in his usual drawn out way that Louis was fast learning to love

"Hi sweetie, so these friends of yours do exist, I thought you were making them up,” She said and Louis pouted at her. Harry grinned widely and Louis felt his stomach flutter nervously

"He's adorable, I approve,” She whispered to Louis and Louis felt himself give a nervous laugh "See you tomorrow, nice meeting you Harry"

"You too, Mrs Tomlinson" Harry said

"Jay" She laughed and walked out of the room past Daisy and Phoebe who were stood in the doorway looking at them

"Louis" Phoebe said slowly

"Yes?" Louis asked grabbing two mugs from the cupboard asking Harry silently if he wanted one, Harry smiled and nodded and Louis began making them both teas.

"Did he follow you again?" She asked, Louis laughed loudly as Harry went bright red again

"Not this time, Phoebe. This is Harry, Harry these are the twins Daisy and Phoebe" Louis said

"Who’s Lottie then?" Harry frowned

"I am, who's asking?" Lottie said walking in from the living room, Louis smiled and patted Harry on the head "Who are you?" She asked when she noticed Harry

"Uh, Harry. I'm a, uh, friend of Louis'" Harry replied

"The one Lou likes" Fizzy said joining them

"Fizz!" Louis groaned as Harry laughed "Harry, Felicity, felicity, Harry" He said as his cheeks burnt "Don't worry, this is your lot" Louis said looking at the overwhelmed look on Harrys face. He should probably have told him how many siblings he actually had, Harry finally nodded and smiled at the girls.

"I like your hair" Daisy said and they sort of all clicked after that. They ate dinner, watched films and Harry didn't object to having his nails painted. Louis put the twins to bed at half eight and the older ones left to talk to friends on twitter and facebook leaving Harry and Louis alone in the living room.

"They're lovely, Lou" Harry smiled

"They loved you" Louis smiled, his arm pressed against Harrys as they sat on the sofa, Harry smiled as the film they'd put on started and he wrapped his arm around Louis. Louis grinned and leant into Harry resting his chin on Harry’s chest.

"So what days do you have free?" Harry asked playing with Louis' hair

"Monday and Tuesdays from like ten till five but only at school terms" Louis said

"Well, I get Tuesdays off too, so would you like to go for lunch with me then?" Harry asked

"I'd love to" Louis smiled sleepily into Harrys t-shirt, Harry kissed the top of Louis' head gently and Louis looked up at him, Harry may have been the cause of much frustration but sat on the sofa with him, Louis hoped there would be a lot more.

Harry leant down and their lips met once again, sleepily and lazily and yet still as perfect as the kiss in the shop. Louis fell asleep on Harrys chest with the film still running and when he woke up he was tucked up in his bed, a note on his bedside table from Harry with his phone number written at the bottom.

It all got a little better from then.


End file.
